


Learning How to W-r-i-t-e

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Young Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan teaching him, just baby ani not knowing how to write, theyre adorable and stupid your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Obi-Wan spends some time teaching Anakin how to spell.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Learning How to W-r-i-t-e

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly but they’re so cute I don’t even care

“You missed a letter, dear one.”

For the hundredth time that day, Anakin huffed audibly and scribbled out a word on his flimsi book. The young boy was being a surprisingly good sport about how difficult he was finding spelling, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help being relieved he wouldn’t have to handle any of the meltdowns he knew some initiates came out with when things didn’t go their way.

“Can I try a different word? I don’t like this one.” Anakin pouted, looking up at him with blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through his resolve and bring a small smile to his lips.

“Alright. Let’s try ‘lady’.” His young charge nods enthusiastically, turning to the flimsi and starting with how he thought it was spelt. He’d spell it his way first, in his writing. Then Obi-Wan would write his beside it and Anakin would try to copy. So far it was proving a successful method.

“L-a-d-e.” Anakin states, frowning at the page.

“But that isn’t quite right.” Obi-Wan chuckles softly at the serious expression on his little face.

“Not quite. Try l-a-d-y, tell me what you think.” He blocks the letters out beside Anakin’s scrawl, happy to see that it was already improving.

“Oh! That looks much better!” Anakin looks delighted.

“Obi-Wan, can you teach me how to spell Padme?” he doesn’t correct the boy on using his title. That could come later, when they’d moved away from the negative connotations of the word.

“And why do you want me to do that Ani?” Anakin smiles at the nickname and Obi-Wan feels a little happier just at seeing it.

“I want to write a letter to Padme when I’ve learned! I can’t do that if I can’t spell her name.” The boy states it like its the simplest thing in the world and Obi-Wan decides then and there to see to it personally that said letter got delivered.

“Alright, I don’t see why not. How do you think its spelt?” he hands the boy the pencil again, watching the little puzzled crease between his eyebrows as they furrowed in concentration.

“P-a-d-m-a-y.” Obi-Wan, frankly, can’t fault the boys logic on that spelling.

“You’re very close there. It’s actually P-a-d-m-é.” He writes each letter as he says it, feeling Anakin’s eyes fixed intently on him. The boy copies it out a few times before nodding, looking satisfied.

“It’s a silly spelling for such a pretty name.” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow with a chuckle, watching Anakin write it once more just for good measure.

“Sometimes the spelling of words doesn’t make sense. Often though, your teachers won’t be mad if what you’ve written says the same word.” Anakin nods, happily taking a sip from the juice box they’d brought from the mess hall. Since Obi-Wan had figured out they were the boys favourite he made sure to keep some in his cupboards.

“Your name makes no sense! Look at it!” he chuckles under his breath at the indignation in his padawans voice.

“O-b-y-o-n-e.” He states confidently, knowing he’s wrong but also knowing he has sound logic.

“That’s very true young one. It’s actually O-b-i-W-a-n.” He couldn’t help his chuckling at the sheer confusion echoing through the force.

“But w-h-y.” He laughs so suddenly he lets out an odd barking sound that sends Anakin into his own giggling fit. They’re both breathless, the flimsi forgotten about in their amusement.

A few weeks later they receive a reply from Padmé saying that she loves Anakin’s spelling of her name, and the boy walks around with a grin for the rest of the day.


End file.
